


Prank War

by KnotC



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotC/pseuds/KnotC
Summary: You and your husband Race have been involved in a prank war for a bit. He wants it to stop. You want revenge. But is the revenge worth a sore ass in the end?





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> There's not many reader inserts in this fandom so I made it my personal duty to take care of that. Enjoy this little semi-smut spanking!

"Raaaaace! Get in here this minute!" you scream.  
"yes my princess, darling, love of my life?" he poked his head around the corner of the bathroom door with a smug smirk on his face   
"save it racer. what the hell did you do to my hair? it looks like I got a bad dye job from a smurf!"   
that was the most accurate description that could've been given. race must've snuck some blue dye into your shampoo. the jackass!  
"well well," he wrapped you in a hug from behind. "maybe next time you'll think before you put toothpaste in my oreos. seriously? so cliché." he kissed your neck.   
"I only did that because of what you did to my chair!"   
"need I remind you who started this little prank war? now we're even my little smurf, so it's over."   
you ripped his hands off your waist. "oh no, darling. it's only just begun."  
"nope. it's done. no more pranks. you always get out of hand!"  
"me? I do not!"  
he smirked. "yes you do." he lifted you up onto the bathroom sink. "now, what did I just say?"  
you sighed "no more pranks." you pouted.   
"good girl." he kissed your nose. "gotta head to work now. I love you."  
"love you too."  
you waited to hear the door close before hopping off the counter and grabbing your phone; quickly punching in numbers and listening to it ring.   
"hey what's up?"  
"spot?" you ran your fingers through your hair. "how'd you like to help me get some revenge on race?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"y/n?!" race called as soon as he entered the house. he was a little late. which was to be expected. you watched him from the kitchen run up the stairs looking for you. "y/n, where are you?"   
you giggled happily to yourself. you, with help from spot and his friends, pulled off the most epic prank in the world. he came back down the stairs looking puzzled and furious. mostly furious.   
you cleared your throat. "looking for me dear?" you batted your eyes innocently.  
he whipped his head toward your voice and walked towards the kitchen.  
"darling?" you asked when he reached you. "why are you so late? you worried me." you smiled sweetly.   
"you know why I'm late. someone took all the wheels off my car. you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"   
"you're not suggesting I would do such a thing? you told me no more pranks and I would never disobey you like that, would I?"  
"yes you would. you do it all the time." he took off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair.  
"no no it wasn't me." you bent over to put dinner in the oven. "I had spot do it!" you stood up and finally let out the laughter you'd been holding in. "oh my god race. you should see your face." he wasn't laughing. "oh come on. you dyed my freaking hair blue. you deserved it!" you bent over again to get a dish out of the cabinet.  
"yeah and you know what you deserve?"  
"what?" you fumbled around in the shelves.  
WHAP!   
"That." he smacked your ass hard.  
"Ow! Race what the hell?" you quickly stood up and faced him. he grabbed your wrist and pulled you over his lap.   
WHAP! he spanked you again. "and that."  
"race knock it off." you squirmed. WHAP! "Owwww!" you squeeled.  
"oh you want me to stop?" WHAP! "Well I wanted the pranks to stop and guess what?" WHAP! "they didn't." WHAP!  
"you son of a bitch." WHAP!   
"watch your mouth, love." WHAP! "it might get you in more trouble." WHAP!  
"Admit it, racer. you get off on this don't you?" WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!  
"Ah! save it for later sweetheart I'll really give you something to punish me for."   
WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP  
"Gah! Okay, okay I'm sorry! I'll make spot fix it! ouch please stop!" you started to cry.  
"There's my good girl." he stood you up in front of him. "Now listen to me. no more pranks, jokes, or tricks understand?"  
"yes sir"  
"sir?" he laughed. "don't call me that, doll. I'm not 100."  
"oh sorry," you said sarcasticly. "would you prefer daddy, you kinky bastard." you rubbed your ass.  
he made a thinking gesture. "hmm yes yes I would."   
you chuckled. "okay then daddy." you winked at him before going to get food out of the oven.


End file.
